Duo Z&N
by Zoccshan
Summary: Nami si anak baru ngga sengaja menjual anting temuannya yang ternyata milik Zoro. Ck, kayak ngga tau Zoro aja. Dia kan kalo marah bisa berubah ke super saiyan mode. "SIAPA AJA DARI ELO! TEMUIN ANTING GUE!" "Buset, tampang preman kok bences, ya?" ZoNa. R&R?


**Summary :**

**Di saat dirinya khilaf, Nami—si anak baru—secara ngga sengaja menjual anting milik Zoro, senpai ter-killer-nya. Ck, kayak ngga tau Zoro aja. Dia kan kalo marah bisa berubah jadi super saiyan mode.**

.

.

**Normal POV**

Pada suatu hari di SMA _East Blue _yang tenang, seorang gadis berambut jingga menatap pintu kelas barunya yang bertuliskan X-B. Dari jendela transparan yang berada di samping pintu, ia dapat melihat suasana dalam kelas. Ruangan di sana cukup memiliki kategori penataan kelas yang disukainya.

"Ayo..." Seorang guru mendatanginya. Sudah jutaan detik ia menunggu guru itu keluar kelas, dan mempersilahkan dirinya masuk.

Karena sudah saatnya menjadi anak baik, Nami tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Ia menggenggam ransel coklat kecilnya dengan kuat, dan mengikuti jejak langkah gurunya.

Tentu saja karena ia adalah murid baru. Bukan gembel, ataupun anak ilang.

.

.

.

**DUO Z&N**

**"Duo Z&N" punya zo**

**One Piece by Oda Eiichiro**

**[Roronoa Zoro x ****Nami****]**

**Friendship, Humor, General**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Garing, etc.**

.

.

Anting Pembawa Masalah

.

.

**Nami's POV**

Saat aku memasuki ruangan kelas, semua murid yang tadinya sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing—seperti mengepel meja, menyapu dan bercocok tanam—langsung tertuju ke arahku. Ya, sudah pastilah. Masa ke guru di sebelahku yang udah 1:1 sama koin cepek ini?

Aku melirik sesosok buntelan di sampingku yang mulai mempersiapkan teriakan mautnya.

"Anak-anak, harap kalian tenang!" Seru sang guru—yang baru kuketahui bernama _Lady_ Alvida—sambil mengayunkan goloknya dengan tampang mengancam. Ya, dia adalah contoh orang betawi yang taat.

"Ya, _M__isss_..." Sahut anak-anak yang sudah kembali duduk di tempatnya masing-masing.

"Saya akan mengenalkan anak baru ke kalian. Namanya Nami."

"Ya, _M__i__i__sss_..."

"HEH! MAS, MIS, MAS, MIS—kalian kira saya pengemis!? Panggil saya LEDDI!" Protesnya.

Dalam hati aku mencibir. Ngga seneng banget dah nih guru, emang mukanya mirip pengemis kok.

"IYA... LEDIIII!"

"Ulang! Saya tuh LEDDI! Ada _qolqolah_ di 'D' nya!"

"IYA! LEDDDDDDZIIII—" Murid-murid langsung mengulang sahutannya sesuai dengan permintaan guru. Tapi, sayang mereka ngomongnya ekstrim banget nyampe muncrat-muncrat. Lagian murid-muridnya nambahin huruf 'Z' juga di sana.

"Ehem..." Aku berdehem, menyadarkan _Lady_ Alvida yang masih ngajarin cara menyembelitkan mulut mereka semua.

"APA!? Kamu berani berdehem di depan sang LEDDI?" Dia langsung memberikan tatapan sinis ke arahku.

"Ngga, lidah saya encok." Jawabku sebel. "Saya udah boleh duduk?"

"OH!" Dengan nyebelin dia ber-OH ria kepadaku, memamerkan bau tong sampah yang _made in hell_. Nyaris saja alisku terbakar karena hawa mulutnya. "Iya, cepat duduk sana!"

Sesudahnya, kulirik barisan tempat duduk terdepan. Semua bangku telah _full_ terisi, padahal aku pengen duduk di barisan pertama. Ya, sudahlah... pake cara lembut aja, kali ya?

"Maaf..." Aku langsung memasang muka sok imut—dengan pose kedua jariku yang kutempelkan di kedua hidungku—di depan salah satu badut yang ada di meja yang paling kanan depan.

"Iya?"

"Lo tau ngga di mana emaknya tong sampah berada?"

Dengan wajah datar, si badut itu menggeleng.

"Dia ada di luar. Coba cek deh, pasti nanti lo nemu."

"Ah, baik." Dengan tololnya tuh badut berdiri dari tempat duduk. Dia pun pergi meninggalkan kelas untuk selama-lamanya. Tapi, sebelum ia benar-benar keluar, sempat kulihat secarik kertas—yang mungkin di tempelkan seseorang—tepat di punggungnya. Kertas itu tertulis 'CIUM AKU! NANTI KUBALES!'

**Hoek.**

Yang penting sekarang aku udah bisa duduk di kursi depan. Heh, ternyata aku boongin orang yang goblok beneran, ya? Masa ngga ngeliat kalo emaknya tong sampah lagi ngajar di depan kelas?

Saat aku sedang tertawa dalam hati, tiba-tiba kakiku menginjak sesuatu benda yang berada di bawah meja.

"Ah? Cincin jelek apaan nih? Jangan-jangan ini punya si Badut itu, ya?"

.

.

**~zo : duo z&n~**

.

.

**Zoro's POV**

Di kelas, aku diajarkan oleh Shanks—seorang guru yang sudah dua tahun ini mengajarku selama aku ber-SMA.

Rambutnya merah, dan dia mempunyai bekas luka di matanya. Dari gosip yang sempat terdengar, dia sempat ngaku-ngaku bekas luka itu hasil cakaran yang berasal dari pertarungannya melawan pocong. Padahal tangan pocong kan diiket, jadi ketauan deh ngibulnya. Usut punya usut, sebenernya luka itu dari bacokan istrinya, Makino—karena Shanks dikira selingkuh sama Luffy, murid kelas X-C yang sangat mengaguminya.

Tapi kali ini aku ngga _mood_ untuk belajar, walaupun lebih tepatnya emang ngga pernah. Kalo di kelas, biasanya aku nge-_band_, nonton bioskop sama main PS. Dan Shanks juga terlihat EGP—Emanqk Gweh Pedulich. Bukannya marah, kadang dia malah ikutan main PS sama aku, membiarkan teman-teman yang lain pada belajar sendiri.

Aku duduk di sofa yang empuk khusus diriku yang merupakan anak kepala sekolah disini, Mr. Smoker. Sedangkan Shanks yang sudah selesai menulis di papan tulis langsung duduk di alas sarung tangan _pink_—yang kusewakan padanya.

"Zoro, boleh ngga kita tukeran tempat duduk?" Pinta Vivi yang tiba-tiba muncul di depanku sambil memegangi kakinya yang mungkin pegal.

Dengan sinis aku memandang cewek berambut biru muda yang dikuncir tinggi itu.

"Jangan pikir lo bakal dapet nih sofa dengan mudah, ya? Kalo mau, jual rambut lo dulu! Gue tau itu wig!"

"Hah?" Dengan kaget Vivi bengong mendengar omonganku yang kasar.

"Apa!? Mau protes!? Sana pergi!"

"Maaf, Zoro! Gue ngga bermaksuud! Tapi, jangan bilang ketemen-temen rambut gue dari ijuk dong!" bantah Vivi dengan berteriak histeris.

"Siapa yang ngomong rambut lo mirip ijuk!? AHELAH! Udah, mending lo pergi dari hadapan gue!" Usirku kejam, tapi aku bodo amat.

"Dasar, Zoro medit! Kuburannya sempit! Padahal untuk kelas lain bokap lo ngasih meja plus kursi! Tapi kelas lo sendiri apa, hah!? Cuma elo doang yang dikasih sofa sama meja makan, padahal ini kelas, bukan warteg!" Protes Vivi yang udah bicara pake urat. "Bahkan guru aja lo kasih sapu tangan! Tega lo sama guru!" Tunjuk Vivi ke Shanks yang duduk di atas kain _pink_ berukuran 30 x 30 cm itu. Sapu tangan yang cuma muat satu sisi dari pantat Shanks, sedangkan sisanya ada di atas lantai.

"Iya. Saya nyewa ini 30.000 per hari. Padahal harga aslinya cuma 3000 perak! Ngga boleh beli sih, harus nyewa!" Cerocos Shanks yang mengeluh pantatnya udah mulai keram duduk di sana.

"Gitu-gitu harganya lebih mahal dari muka lo, Shanks." Ejekku seenaknya dan pandanganku kembali kulemparkan ke Vivi. "Apa masalah lo ngurusin Shanks? Naksir lo sama si tua bangka beristri itu?"

"Eh, gurumu ini masih muda nih!" Shanks protes

"Bukan itu masalahnya, tuan ZET-O-ER-O! Gara-gara barang lo yang super VVVIP ini, murid-murid yang lain pada NGGA kebagian meja sama kursi! Semuanya pada jongkok kalo belajar!"

"Emangnya kenapa? Jadi gampang kan kalo mau boker? Tinggal ngeden doang. Emang lo mau gue sewain tiker? Inget ya, harus sewa..."

"APA!? URGH!" Vivi benar-benar marah. Dirasakan olehnya darah di kepalanya meledak sekarang juga. Darahnya bocor dan keluar dari telinga, hidung, bahkan mata. Dan sampe dia kejang-kejang sendiri dan pingsan di genangan darahnya.

"WAH! Vivi! Kenapa?! Zoro! Lo apain Vivi!?" Teman-temannya histeris, sambil menatap curiga ke Zoro yang sedang main tenis di kelas.

"Bacot lu. Udah bawa ke UKS aja."

"Tapi yang kayak gini harus ke rumah sakit!"

"Yaudah sana. Dia punya kartu JAMKESMAS pasti gratis, kok"

"Kok pelit!?"

"Gue bukan pelit. Gue cuma ngasih solusi."

"Ta-Tapi...!? Tapi!? Tapi!? Tapi!? Tapi!? Tapi!?"

"Ah, lama lo! Kalo dia mati di sini gemana, hah!? Pasti nantinya gue yang disuruh tanggung jawab untuk nguburin dia! Terus gara-gara nih anak dendam sama gue, waktu gue naro pocongnya di kuburan, tanah kuburannya langsung niban gue, dan gue mati di sana!" Teriakku ke semua murid lain yang cuma bengong doang.

Kutarik kaki Vivi dan menyeretnya keluar kelas.

"Ah, sial. Gini aja langsung heboh..." Gerutuku sambil terus berjalan maju, dan dengan otomatis tangan kiriku langsung mengarah ke telingaku yang dari dulu sudah ada tiga anting di sana. Tapi saat aku memegang anting-anting itu, rasanya ada yang janggal. Aku merasa anting yang tersisa di sana tinggal tersisa dua.

Dengan kaget aku berteriak. "SUMPRIT! Jangan bilang anting gue yang satu lagi jatoh pas gue ngerjain si Badut!"

Kulepaskan Vivi seenaknya di dekat tong sampah. Dan aku pun langsung berlari ke kelas si Badut itu.

.

.

**~zo : duo z&n~**

.

.

**Nami's POV**

"Heeii... WAPOL si timun lautt~! Ayolah! Beli cincin ini! Murah kok!" Rayuku ke salah satu orang gila bernama Wapol yang aku temuin di tumpukan sampah kelas. Katanya sih dia hobi makan sampah, makan besi karatan, sama paku. Yah, aliran Limbat gitu deh. Jadi, ngga apa-apa kan kalo aku jual tuh cincin yang tadi aku temuin di lantai ke dia?

"Ngga mau! Barang seupil gitu harusnya dihargain 10.000 doang!"

"Ya, elah! Nih cincin tuh berkhasiat untuk mencerna pencernaan agar lebih lancar, terus bisa putihin wajah juga lho"

"Gue tanya deh, lo jualan cincin ato obat perawatan tubuh?"

"Udah, lo beli aja kenapa sih? Masa cincin kayak gini 10.000, naikin dikit kek harganya!"

"Kalo begitu, murahin dulu. Harga yang lo tawarin ketinggian!"

"Oke, gue diskon deh dari 100.000 jadi 90.000." Kataku udah mulai ngga sabar. Kalo ngga mau beli, wong tinggal ngomong, gue jadi bisa nawarin ke orang lain. Tapi nih orang mirip tante-tante kalo beli barang—yang kerjaannya cuma nyicip doang abis itu minggat ke toko lain tanpa beli.

Orang yang bernama Wapol ini mikir-mikir dulu.

'Ah, beli ngga ya? Cincin itu bisa gue makan dan juga bisa gue jadiin gigi palsu gue. Tapi gue takut kalo misalnya cincin itu beracun dan akan mengotori muka gue yang sangat elit ini, kan aku pasti akan jelek seperti orang yang selalu kulihat di cermin itu. Tapi—'

Suara hati Wapol yang kedengeran itu langsung kupotong. "Heh, sikat WC! Jadi ngga sih lo belinya?"

"Ah! Jadi sih, cuman aku—"

"CK!" Karena kesal, kumasukan cincin itu ke mulutnya dan dengan cepat ia menelannya.

"Nah, apa rasanya?"

"Besi, mungkin?"

"Emang! Lo kira dodol!?" Teriakku. "Sekarang... BAYAR! Sama ada pajaknya 20%! Jadi totalnya 108.000!"

"Loh!? Katanya diskon! Kok naik sih!?"

"Kan ada pajak! Jaman sekarang pajak yang gue bayar ke pemerintah udah diambil Gayus Lumutan itu! Gue jadi rugi berat, tau!? Udah lo bayar aja susah banget, lo orang miskin apa!?"

Dengan cemberut Wapol memberikan uang hasil jual dirinya yang kemaren.

**BRAKH!**

Dan setelah uang itu sampai ke tanganku, tiba-tiba pintu kelas seakan terbanting karena bukaan keras dari seseorang.

Orang itu terlihat marah dan kesal. Raut wajahnya persis seperti orang suram yang hobi gebukin orang sama main kartu gaple (yah, pokoknya bacanya gitu deh). Intinya, cowok berambut hijau itu menyeramkan. Dan tentu, orang yang sedang melihat ke arahnya bukan aku doang. Tenyata jutaan orang yang ada di kelas gue—termasuk murid-murid dan debu-debunya—pada melihat ke cowok itu.

"SIAPA AJA DARI ELO! TEMUIN ANTING GUE!" Suruhnya dengan seenak jidat lebarnya.

Mendengarnya, hidungku langsung mekar-mekar tanda aku tertawa dalam hati. Buset, tampang preman kok bences, ya? Mungkin antingnya jatuh di taman lawang, kali.

"Anting gue jatoh waktu gue lagi ngerjain si Badut. Sekarang, mana dia?!"

**DEG.**

Ngga tau kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang sekali, mengalahkan pelari terkencang di dunia, si James Bond. Itu bukan karena aku suka dengan cowok yang langsung main nyuruh itu, tapi karena... apa jangan-jangan cincin yang barusan kujual itu adalah ANTING?!

"Ah, Om Zoro! Anting yang mirip cincin dan ada yang panjang-panjangnya itu, ya?" Tanya si Wapol yang makin membuat aku kaget. Kedipan mataku semakin menjadi cepat. LOH?

"IYA! MANA?" Tagihnya dengan sadis.

Uhk, beneran deh... Kayaknya gawat.

"Eng, gue dapet dari anak baru yang bernama Nami. Dan dia dengan sengaja membuat gue menelan anting Om!" Adu Wapol ke Zoro dengan muka sok _innocent_—padahal aslinya muka karung beras gitu—sambil menunjukan jari kelingkingnya yang udah segede jempol itu mengarah ke arahku.

Aku langsung sumpahin dia hamil! Bodo amat mau anaknya logam, tembaga, si Alvida yang tadi juga boleh deh!

"APA?! HEH, ELO! Murid baru!" Panggilnya dengan toa ke aku yang tinggal nunggu ajal.

"A-Apa?" Sahutku dengan gugup, gagap, gigip.

Tanpa basa-basi cowok itu langsung menarik kerah bajuku dan membuatku terangkat dengan mudah. Hebatnya, itu membuatku kecekek bagaikan kambing yang mau disembeleh. "LO APAIN ANTING GUE?!"

"Eng, gue—"

Saat aku hendak menjawab, ia keburu berteriak lagi. "ANJING LO! Ngapain lo kasih tu anting ke nyokap lo!?"

"SIAPA YANG NGOMONG ITU! GUE BELOM NGOMONG APA-APA, CUMI!" Balasku dengan berteriak juga. Abis baksoy banget tu orang!

Dia sepertinya kaget saat kubentak. Dan bukannya dia nangis dan meminta maaf karena telah memarahiku, ia malah makin marah dan mendorongku sampai ke ujung tembok kelas. "SONGONG LO! Anak baru belagu!"

"WOI! Siapa dulu yang udah ngebentak duluan sih!?"

"OH, LO BISA NGELAWAN, HAH!?"

"Ya, bisa lah! Gue punya mulut! Gak kayak elo yang ngomong pake otot!"

Dan begitulah seterusnya. Mereka beradu mulut sampai adzan Magrib terdengar.

.

.

**~zo : duo z&n~**

.

.

**Normal POV**

Saat Zoro dan Nami masih sibuk melemparkan kata-kata hinaan, semua murid yang awalnya _shock_ ada kakak kelasnya—yaitu Zoro—yang tiba-tiba datang dan marah-marah. Awalnya Zoro dan Nami itu memang bertengkar di tengah kelas, tapi makin lama mereka semakin mojok di sudut kelas.

"Buset... Buset. Walopun suara mereka udah kayak orang tempur, kalo kuping di sumpel sama kapas, keliatan banget ya mereka kayak ngapain dipojokan..." Goda salah satu temannya yang berbisik keteman yang lain.

"Iya sih... Tapi plis jangan nyumpel kuping sama idung lo pake kapas! Kayak mayat, tau gak!"

**.****.****.**

Sedangkan, di luar kelas...

Badut yang bernama Buggy itu melihat Vivi yang sudah di kerumunin oleh semut, rayap dan kutu itu di sebelah tong sampah. Dan dengan berbisik, ia memberikan dugaannya. "Nami, apa mungkin ini adalah... emaknya tong sampah... kah?"

.

.

**THE END**

.

.

**A****uthor's ****N****ote :**

**Yah, sampe sini dulu deh... eh, tapi aku jadi bingung sama genre ni ****f****ic****t****. Awalnya aku mau buat Humor-Romance. Tapi nyampe ending Romance-nya masih belom keliatan, jadi... gemana nih? Humor-nya juga kayaknya jayus-jayus gitu. Ah, bodolah. Aku juga masih ngga ngerti banyak tentang fict. Tapi jalanin aja hoho...**

**Btw, ini udah kuedit. Sebenernya ini multichap, tapi ngga jadi XD **

**Okaay... tengkyu telah membaca fict gaje ini!**

**[edited 031012]**

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :'D**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYO****U**


End file.
